mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach Toadstool
Princess Peach (sometimes Princess Toadstool) is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She has servants called Toads and an Elder who takes them called Toadsworth. She is the love interest of Mario while Mario hers. She is often kidnapped by Bowser, but Mario always saves her. Physical appearance Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height compared to other characters. She is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, defined nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light blue tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as yellow. Her hair is always a yellow shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments. Peach's outfit is a pink dress with white gloves, pink shoes and jewels. She wears a crown with blue and red jewels and also has matching earrings and a blue broach on her dress. Biography Princess Peach runs the Mushroom Kingdom. In 1983, she was kidnapped by Bowser. Ever since then, she has been getting captured constantly. She is so used to Bowser kidnapping her that she doesn't even panic anymore, knowing the Mario Bros. are there to rescue her. Family King George- Father Queen Melody- Mother (deceased) Prince Pete- brother Prince Cosmo- Triplet Brother Princess Pearl- Triplet Sister Claudia Toadstool- Older Sister (Adopted) Sorceress Durian Toadstool- Youngest forever 16-year old Sister (adopted) Toadsworth - Elder Brother (adopted by Peach's Father) Mushroom Chancellor - Peach's 2nd elder brother (2 years Younger than Toadsworth) . Samantha T/Lady Blooddrink- (Adopted and Disowned by Peach's Father) Prince Haru - Fiance (Deceased) Angela O'Haru- Daughter (Adopted) Peter- Son Marc- Son Mario- love interest, and future husband Luigi- brother-in-law Princess Daisy- cousin Prince Darice- cousin Prince Skull- Cousin King Richard- Uncle Queen Lillian- Aunt Marco- Father-In-Law Louise- Mother-in-Law King Bowser- Ex-Husband, Brother in Law and Peach's loathed Suitor Jr., Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Roy and Mortin Jr.- hated nephews (in the Mario and Friends/Super Smash Brother Comics) Wendy O. Koopa- Hated niece (In the Mario and Friends/Super Smash Brothers Comics) Rosalina- living ancestor Conpernica- living ancestor Queen Lunaris- deceased ancestor Gallery Peach!!!!.png Peach_al_a_lil_girl.png Peach_ball_2.png Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Heroes Category:Mario's 30th Birthday Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians